Eagle
Eagle is an animal species found in Red Dead Redemption. Location There are Eagles in Tall Trees near the snowy areas such as Nekoti Rock. This location makes them hard to pluck once they are shot as they have a tendency to fall to the bottom of the cliff. They can also be found in southern Nuevo Paraíso, near Hendidura Grande, Laguna Borrego, and Rancho Polvo. In the mission "At Home With Dutch", an Eagle is found atop the mountain as John ascends it. There's also Eagles around the lake at the Aurora Basin, but the player should be careful not to shoot one directly over the lake, as it will fall into the water and thus render it irretrievable. Eagles are found in Tanner's Span and the wide open area in it. This is also a fine area for hunting elk, beavers, Big Horn Sheep and cougars. There is a glitch in this area where if the player kills an animal in the area (excluding bears), it will be more commonly found; contrastingly, if the player doesn’t kill them for a while, they become very uncommon. There are a lot of wolves and boars in this area, so be wary as to not be mauled or charged at. Sometimes when the player wishes to place bait in a wide-open area, it will say that there are no animals around. Eagles can also be found just up the cliff from Manzanita Post. Tips and Tricks Like all birds/animals/people, a dead eagle becomes an x on the minimap when Marston kills it (if he is close enough to it). Birds are particularly hard to find once they are on the ground amongst the foliage, although eagles are larger than most. After shooting them down, it is advised to head in their direction and look for an "x" on the minimap. Players should be careful when shooting birds and any small animals as large guns can destroy them, making it impossible to skin or pluck them. Although shotguns are good for hunting birds on the move, if too close, it will possibly reduce their feather output (i.e. only 3 feathers). A repeater or sidearm in conjunction with Dead Eye is recommended. Eagle feathers sell for the highest prices of any bird feathers. A good way to kill several at once is to find someone who will challenge the player to kill more birds than him. In West Elizabeth or Mexico, the birds will likely spawn as eagles. Before accepting the challenge, kill all of the birds and retreive the feathers. More birds will quickly spawn so the player has enough to kill for the challenge. Do this several times and the birds will eventually stop spawning. At this point kill the man and loot him (he will have around double the amount of the given bet). Trivia *Eagles found in the Nuevo Paraíso are actually birds called Caracaras (specifically Northern Crested Caracara) which have orange around their bills and aren't actually classified as eagles while the birds around Tall Trees are the famous Bald Eagles. Interestingly, the famous golden eagle which actually does live in the American Southwest is not included in the game. *Like hawks, eagles will make a loud screech while flying. *Eagles can be found flying in the area surrounding Armadillo. However, they are rare in the area and therefore very hard to find. *John Marston appears to have an eagle feather attached to his hat. Gallery Eagle-04.jpg|American eagle Achievements The player must kill every animal in the Wild West to successfully complete the following achievement: Related Content de:Adler es:Águila ru:Орёл it:Aquila Category:Animals in Redemption